Icebreeze
Category:Thunderclan Summary Icebreeze is a warrior of ThunderclanCategory:ThunderClan, and is played by FricadellaFricadella. She is a slender, snowy-white she-cat with frosted blue eyes. Reason for name Ice: for her pure white coat. -kit: traditionnal suffix. -paw: traditionnal suffix. -breeze: for her speed and her clearverness. History Icekit was born in Greenleaf to Mosscloud, a pretty white with gray patches and blue-eyed she-cat. She was nurturing, warm-hearted and respectful, so she had a lot of friends, even in other clans. She probably would have wanted more kits but she was so happy to gave birth to her first litter in good conditions. Moreover, her daughter will be rise by her both parents. At least, she thought so. Mosscloud's mate was a big brown and white tom with green eyes : Crookedface. That name make all kits and young apprentices tremble. The warrior's face is frightening by its heavy lacerations, and ear in tatters. That wounds came from a badger attack when Crookedface was a young warrior. But Mosscloud truely loved him and didn't care about his injuries. Unfortunately, the queen was killed by a dog in Twoleg greenleaf's place, barely three moons after giving birth. So Crookedface took care of his only kit alone until she was old enough to be an apprentice. The she-kit spent a lot of time in the medicine cat den and even if she wanted to be his apprentice, the rank was already taken. So Icepaw was mentored by One-fang, a large gray tabby tom who lost a fang during a battle against Shadowclan moons ago. At first, Icepaw hated him, but gradually her feelings had changed. However, she was stubborn and fired up to become a medicine cat. So she traveled to the Moonpool in secrecy to present herself to Starclan, and the white she-cat met her ancestors. « This isn't your destiny, sweetheart. Your way is to be a warrior. » her mother said to comfort her. Icepaw was down, so even, Starclan didn't want her. When she came back to her camp, her companions were worried and had searched everywhere for her. The apprentice tell them that she had been away at the Moonpool to meet Starclan and she had been reprimanded, then severely punished. Later, Crookedface found another mate and rebuilt a family with. The white apprentice didn't blame him because she knew that his father will always love Mosscloud - and she accepted that. Moons had passed, the white she-cat spotted a Windclan raid in her territory while she was hunting. She ran as fast as she can to arrive in her camp before them and warmed her clanmates. Icepaw has fought hard with her companions and they repulsed the Windclan cats from their territory. Then, the leader gave her the name Icebreeze for her speed and cleverness. Since her warrior ceremony, Icebreeze served her clan like a warrior and even has trained her first apprentice, unfortunately, Brackenpaw died by greencough moons ago. But Rowanstar just gave her a new apprentice, Pebblepaw whom she is actually training. Trivia * If her half-brother Barkpaw had lived enough, his warrior name would have been probably Barkheart. * If her apprentice Bracken had lived until his warrior ceremony, his name would be probably Brackentail. Relatives Education Mentor: One-fang, a large gray mottled tom with orange eyes. Apprentices: Brackenpaw, a golden tom with hazel eyes. Pebblepaw, a tiny white she-cat with brown patches and green eyes. Family Members Father: Crookedface, a long-legged, white tom with brown patches and green eyes. Mother: Mosscloud, a white and gray she-cat with mint-green eyes. Half-borthers: Tawnypaw, a orange and white tom with golden eyes. Barkpaw, a dark brown tom with amber eyes. Half-sister: Dovepaw, a pale silver-gray she-cat with green eyes.__FORCETOC__Category:ThunderClan